User blog:Eeneend/False theories
Please note that the theories in the blog below (the blog is called My theories), are false. The Battera aren't killing everyone, they're just killing armed people, what destrucs my theorie (at least a part of it, the piece before Mata Nui decides is still likely. Please look below for the adapted version. This probably is gonna happen in the last half of 2009 and in whole 2010 and 2011: After Mata Nui arrives in Vulcanus (he's brought there by Metus), he meets Ackar. Then he deafeats an undeafetable warrior (this warrior can be Stronius, but its not very likely since the Skrall don't fight in the arena anymore, so I think its Telluris, also because he's seen in a picture with Mata Nui running away from him), and he's seen as an hero. Then they ask him to help them with their Skrall problem, and he recruites some other Glatorian to join him. These Glatorian are Kiina (she hopes to find a way to get out of Bara Magna), Vastus (he wants to go to make up for crimes in his past), Ackar (he's Mata nui's friend), Gelu (I think he's going because the Skrall are whiping out his bussiness). Then Tuma sends Stronius to hunt down and kill the group of Glatorian, this is an epic battle, but at the end, Mata Nui changes into his warrior form and finally deafeats Tuma, then he dicovers the secret beneath the sand, and he finds out that there is a whole city or a dome covered under the sand (Its a very likely posibility that they will go underground, because every year their going underwater, in the air, or in the desert, but they didn't do fire, ice, and earth yet, and fire and ice aren't really likely, so a Underground City is an good opportunity). Its posible that this city is build by the Great Beings, and was forgotten after The Shattering. Meanwhile, a team of Matoran (these are probably Macku, Hafu, Kapura, Tamaru, Kopeke, and Taipu, since at least tree of their team where rebelling in Reign of Shadows) escapes Teridaxs overlooking eye, and come to Bara Magna. Here, the Red Star (or the Ignika, or some other great power) changes them into Toa (these Toa are probably called Toa Magna), then they start a journey to get back their ruler. Meanwhile, Mazeka goes to the Matoran Universe with the alternate Makuta Teridax, and somehow chages his mind so he's willing to give back the Universe to Mata Nui. Mata Nui decides to bring the Agori to the Underground City to lead them away from the Element Lords (this is why Surel warned for Element Lords upcoming) so they're safe. The Element Lords also discover the Underground City (the con at this theory is that the Element Lords have no reason to go to the Underground City, but maybe there's an Object of Power, like an source of Energized Protodermis that they want to use for something evil) and are attacking. The Glatorian can't defeat the Skrall (The Skrall also want to get into the Underground City and steal the Object of Power, to defeat the Battera, since the heard from The Traitor that that’s how to defeat Battera) and the Element Lords, that's why their stats are so low, if they could defeat the Element Lords and the Skrall by their own, there wouldn't be a Toa team needed, and the story would stop). Then the Toa Magna arrive and after an epic battle, they can't win. Then (please note that this is a pure guess, I have no idea what happens then) they get transformed into a stronger form by the Object of Power (or something like that), which they use to defeat the Element Lords or something. This means Bionicle ends in 2011, what's almost confirmed. What if.... Istead of the Element Lords, the Sisters of the Skrall are the invaders. But also brings two new problems, because the Sisters of the Skrall doesn't have a reason why they would go to the desert of Bara Magna, but they may get one. The other problem is that they have no weapons, so they won't be good to make a set of, and besides that, they're all female, and Bionicle is a boy's thing. There's a map of the Maze Valley on the shields of the Skrall. They came from there, maybe they put it on their shield so if they would get into the Maze, they won't get lost. The Traitor is probably Berix, because he was in the first comic, in the cave where the Traitor was, and knew about an caravan going to Tajun. The Traitor wasn't a Glatorian, since Tuma could just smak him to a wall. At one of the pictures from the movie, Berix is shown while he's talking to a Skrall, when the picture is taken, the war is already on, so if he wasn't the Traitor he couldn't just talk to a Skrall without getting killed. The only con at this theorie is that the Traitor knew how to kill a Baterra, but maybe he learned this from the Book of Certavus, and he had red eyes, except for green. The Battera are the invaders, instead of the Element Lords. They’re known to be Bohrok-like, but they don’t have Krana, or something near to that, if they had, the Skrall would have found it when they discovered that the Battera are Robots. First I thought that it isn’t likely that the Battera come out as a set, because the Lego-Designers wouldn’t bring a Bohrok-like thing out twice, but they also did that with Toa and Glatorian, so it doesn’t matter. Another problem with the Battera is that they only attack armed people, so they won’t attack unarmed Agori or Glatorian, so to be safe, anything what they have to do is throw away their weapons, this is why the Sisters of the Skrall are safe in Battera territory. The Skrall couldn’t throw away their weapons, because then they would be a easy prey for their Sisters. The only thing is that if the Glatorian would be attacked, they could just throw away their weapons, what makes it unnecessary to hide in the Underground City. Instead of the Underground City, the story takes place behind the Mountains in the Maze Valley, this is very unlikely, but I still see it as an option. Its very unlikely because then, the BIG Secret beneath the Sand wouldn't have much impact on the story, and almost all the before stories took place in an exotic world, so it won't be new. Maybe the 2011 story takes place in the Maze Valley, while the transformed Toa Magna found out that they need a Key or something to activate the Object of Power, the Element Lords also want to get this, but on their way, they get treaded by the Battera, which will come out as a set. Istead of an Toa, and its just another Glatorian Team. This is an serious possibility, if there is going to be an Glatorian Team, this would be the Legend Glatorian, but then in another form (maybe changed by the same power who changed Mata Nui into this titan form). The only con at this theory is that a Team like that would only be existing from four guy's since the Skrall are death (or there must be an surviving one, probably Stronius, who joined them because he wanted to take revenge on the Battera, but this isn't likely), and Mata Nui is a Titan (he might be changed back). The other problem is that they would have Thornax lounchers, again (Maybe Mata Nui designed something else, since he had the power to create). Instead of an Underground City, the Secret beneath the Sand is an Object of Power wich can be used to deafeat the Battera, after that, the Element Lords get after it, and the Agori have to keep themselves standing with the help of the Toa Magna. This isn't logic because then, the story would take place in the desert for two years. What if Makuta Teridax doesn't want to give his universe for free, and there's a war needed. This is a very likely posibilitie, because it would bring an 2012 storyline, another pro is that this would eliminate the needing for an old Team of Matoran to change into Toa, and it could be an team of Agori (I know Agori can't change into Toa or something like that, but maybe they get mutated by the Ignika, or some power else), This would also eliminate the problem of how the Matoran should get on Bara Magna, and more important, how do they know Mata Nui is on Bara Magna (they could have found out, with the help of Brutaka, and they could have got a Spaceship). What if Teridax decides to attack Bara Magna. This is very unlikely, because there's is nothing worth conquering, so he would first go to another universe, but I don't think he would do this before the 2012 storyline (in case there is one), since he wanted to get his inside in order before he started a war. What if Kopeke didn't survive the Exo-Toa attack. This is posible, then they will have to go looking for another matoran to become their Toa of Ice, this would however be a tread to my theory about who's gonna be the next Toa Team. If you think I'm wrong.... If you think I'm wrong, or I forgot something, or just know another theory that might be true, feel free to let me know on my talkpage Category:Blog posts